The New Arrivals
by fog112
Summary: New characters come to Happy Tree Town. Most are nice while others are a little creepy.Please review I accept annonymys reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note- I will be making stories about Happy Tree Friends, but I want to have more characters then my OC(s) and the original Happy Tree Friends. I will not take credit for any OC that isn't mine. I will name the OC and creator of it. You need to do the following.

Name:

Sex:

Bio:

Personality:

Friends:

Enemies:

I will watch any story you have with them in it. Just to see how they act and what they do. I'm only going to choose 10 if I get a lot of bios. I hope I get a lot and if I don't use your OC then I might put them in my other stories. Well read and submit your OC. Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- The first real chapter of my first story(starts dancing).Benny: Hehehe. _Creepy._ Ivaina: Your really creepy. Benny: That's what my evil side thought. Ivaina: Well he is. Me: I can hear you. Ivaina: Whatever. Benny: Sorry. _Why are you such a fag?_ Me: On with the story.

* * *

It was late at night, a large truck alone on the highway. A voice from inside the truck was talking.

How long is this going to take? "About as long as it will take for you to shut-up", the other voice said in a irritaded voice. Just asking. Could you two be quiet for five seconds? MAKE ME! Listen its late and everybody is tired but can we just get along. "Fine",the other three answered back.

**5 hours later.**

Finallywere at our new home. Good, its a little creepy. Well we need a big house cause we have a lot of people traveling with us. True, but how does it look on the inside? Beets me. Are you f$#in kidding me? You bye a new house, and you don't know what the inside looks like. We were being pelted with rocks what was I suppose to do? We were in the damn helocopter for a hour, what the hell were you doing? A rock hit the computer and made it turn fuzzy and after I found the house it shut down.

The house better look good cause I'm going to be pissed if its falling apart. Don't worry the house is only ten years old. Only ten years old. The people only lived in there for two years.(In the background) Are those two still biching? "Yes", a reptile looking like creature answered. (Back at the argument) We'll check what it looks like later, alright? Fine , sorry I'm really stressed out. It's ok. Don't we have to drop off somebody at a different house? Yeagh but we'll do that later.

* * *

Authors notes- You canstill submit your OC but when the next chapter comes I'll not exept anymore. Thanks to Hank for letting me use his character Spades. Please read his stories there very good in my oppinion. Sorry couldn't remember your full name.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes- Thanks FlakyFan for letting me use her OC Sparky. Ivaina: What about Hank for letting you use Spades and Laces. Me: I did but thank you again Hank. Benny: Where are they anyways? Laces Spades and Sparky: We've been here. Me: Since when. Spades: A few seconds ago. Me: OWWWW! Sparky: Sorry. Me: I feel light headed. Ivaina: What else is new? Me: ( Passes out) Laces: Somebody call a medic! Ivaina: On with the story.

Well lets go check the house out. What about me and Laces. "A truck with your stuff and Laces medication is on the way", Ricky said with a re-assuring voice. Ok. Are we ready yet? Yes ,now lets goooooo!

_In the house._

Well? It looks good ,but can we put a bed on the second floor without the place colapsing on us? Yes. How do you know? The place is built like a fortress. Have you seen the support beems . There 10 feet thick!

Ok but is it in working condistion? What do you mean? Does the water look non toxic, does the heat work, and does the cable work? We'll check in the basement and see if everything is working. You are just winging this aren't you? Pretty much.

_Eight minutes later._

"That was a long hallway", Ricky said while walking down the stairs to the basement with Bloodsucker. "Why did your parents call you that", Ricky said while looking at the big iron furness. Call me what? Bloodsucker. I'm called something in my country that means bloodsucker. How pleasant. I don't like my name either.

" Sorry, but it does fit you, you are a vampire", Ricky said while looking at the electrical system. "Don't call me that you f#$ing jack#!", Bloodsucker said in a deep voice while showing his fangs. Calm down I'm sorry ok. Fine.

Lets just finish this electrical system wiring and then we can go. Fine but does anybody elese live in this town besides us? Yes but it's four o'clock in the morning. Oh yeagh.

Authors notes- Ivaina: Well Fog is dead. Sparky: Sorry. Ivaina: He'll come back any ways here are bios.

Name: Ricky

Species: Racoon

Sex:Male

Age: 17

Appearance: Normal looking racoon weres a blue hat, a normal blue T-shirt, and Vanz shoes wich are also blue.

Bio: At age seven he formed a band with his friends, and know they are very famouse. He has been in his band for 10 years. He likes to hang out with his friends most of the time.

Friends: Almost everybody

Enemies: Shift & Lifty Disco Bear

Personality: Nice, goofy, caring, a little unstable if you act like a jack to him a lot.

Name: Bloodsucker

Species:Wolf

Sex:Male

Age: 18

Appearance: Red wolf, black stomach, inside of ears are black, and tip of his tail is black.

Bio: Chased out of his town by vilagers who thought he was killing inicent people. Met the group when thet rescued him from the vilagers. Likesto be alone but is very caring unless you affend his culture or him.

Friends: Ricky, Blue, Snake, Devil,

Enemies: People who steal ,pervs, and racic people.

Personality: Nice, caring, easily angered,trusting, and very trustworthy.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes- In my next chapters I'll be showing what the other OC's are doing. This one is going to be about Snake and Devil. All are around the same time of what the other OC's are doing. At the end of each chapter there will be a bio about each new character. On with the story.

"What do think they are doing in there," Snake said in a hissing voice. Idon't know maybe checking the wiring or something like that.

Want to go inside. Sure.

It's dark in here. "I like it," Devil said in his unusally deep and demonic voice. If I could see like you furs could then it wouldn't be that easy. What did you call me? " Fur, why is that affensive to you" Snake said while looking in the dark rooms. Yes it is call me by my name. Fine..... Devil. "Was that hard", Devil said while smiling, his unusally sharp teeth would give people the wrong idea but not Snake.

No. Why do you call me and the others furs? Lets just say my clan never really liked any creature that wasn't a reptile or some type of amphibian. So your clan hates us. Yesssss."So why do you like us", Devil said while sitting in a chair. "Because I'm not like my clan", Snake said in his usual hissing tone.

"Everybody thought I was a traitor for talking to furs", Snake said while clenching his fists. Have you talked to anybody in your clan ever since you moved into the band? My family and relitives. How by e-mail or mail? Neither, I talk to them telepathecly.

Intresting, do you want to know anything about me? "Yess" Snake said with barely any anticipation in his voice. Like what? Well how do you furs mate? "Hahahaha hahaha are you serious" Devil said while trying to hold in a laugh. What is so funny? Nothing, anything that I can answer? How are you born? Alive and not in a egg, and why does this intresed you?

Well I'm curious. Why? None of your damn buisness! I'll just read it from a book. "It'll will be a page turner I assure you", Devil said while laughing in his deep voice. C'mon lets go outside this place is cold. Why do you hate the cold? I'm cold blooded. I forgot you were a reptile because your acting so different. Snake had a little smirk on his face because of what he thought was a complement.

Authors notes- I'm sorry if your OC, hasn't appeared in the story but they'll appear soon. Eloise: Hi I'm a new OC. Me: Here are the bios.

Name: Snake

Species: Reptile

Sex: Male

Appearance: Green scaly skin, has dark dark blue cloth over his mouth to hide his sharp teeth. Wears a dark dark green shirt. Wears dark blue fingerless gloves. Has a snake like tale. His eyes are snake eyes with red around them.

Bio: Part of the Chamelon Clan he was raised to live on his own. He met the group when they visited his Clans temple. He left with them after they persuaded him in.

Age: Not sure 16-20 maybe.

Personality: Mysterious, a little caring, not angered easily, understanding, hates people who make fun of his appearance, or his friends.

Name:Devil

Species: Demon/ mainly wolf hybrid

Sex: Male

Appearance: Mainly black, his wrists have blood red type of color. 3 tales that are in the shape of a demon tale. Each with a mind of its own. Middle tale is always on guard, right tale is usually watching out for others, left tale is always ready to strike.

Bio: Part of the Phiniox Clan. Likes the dark. Very mysterious. His voice is deep and domonic sounding. He is trained in assassination tatics. Has red eyes. Likes to hang out with Snake,Bloodsucker, Benny,and Ivaina.

Age: 19

Personality: Caring, short tempered, creepy because of his voice, and dislikes annoying people.


	5. The Bad Night

Snakes notes- The author isn't hear but I am. You know me as the creepy snake creature, and I know you as a fur or a flesh bag. Devil: What the f^%$k did I say about that sh$%?! Snake: Sorry force of habit. Eloise: When am I going to be in this? Snake: He didn't say. Max: Yo I'm in this one actually a lot are .Too much to count. Ivaina: On with the story.(Makes out with Benny)

_Outside the house._

"Its been a while, what do you think there doing", Ivaina said while looking at the creepy house. "I don't know", Benny said while looking in one of the windows. " Most important thing is , where's Fog" Blue said with a worried expretion on his face. ( Note Fog is nothing like me exept for some parts)

(Blue,Benny, and Ivainas bios are on my profile) Want me to call Max? Yeah.

(Ringing sound) Yo Max. "What do you need", a gruff voice said on the phone. Fog isn't here could ya find him? Yeah but why is it so important? He's part wherewolf he can't be alone for too long, he might kill somebody outside the border. Ok I'm on the job.

_Ironicly outside the border_

Aaawoooooooo. "I'm sooo hungry I could eat a wolf", a deep voice said. **Please don't I hate killing inicent creatures. **It won't be that bloody. After that Fog noticed a NORMAL looking deer. MMMMMhh Dinner. Fog creeped up behind the creature then pownced on it. He ripped its head off, ate its organs then the rest of its body. After he was finished only the blood on the ground was left.

That was tasty. **I think I'm going to be sick.** Fog changed back to normal and limped his way back to a dirt road. He was sweating a lot and was out of breath. Hahe hahe haaaheeee. Not laughing just breathing hard. "Max come get me" Fog said on the phone while breathing hard. Ok my friend I'll be there.

_Back at the house._

Ah ok I'll tell them. Max has Fog in his truck. Ok , how bad is he looking? Sweating covered in blood and very angry with himself. "Did you say BLOOD?", Bennys' eyes started to dilate. " Benny snap out of it" Ivaina said in a worried tone. Huh? Oh sorry I um didn't mean to do that. I'm too tired to hold him back. **Let me the FUC$ OUT! I WANT TO RIP SOMEBODIES HEAD CLEAN OFF! **_"Please don't talk like that", Benny said in his head._** MAKE ME, I'm starving.**

Its ok Benny I'm just happy your still you. After that Benny blushed a little. **Your such a FUC%$N pussy.**_ "SHUT-UP", Benny said in his head._

"Hi Fog", Blue said in a happy tone. P-p-please d-don't talk to me I'm very pissed off. Don't worry I understand. "HI!", a hyper high pitched voice said. Everybody jumped when the sound hit there ear, it almost made Benny, and Blue snap.

Hi I'm Cherry I love me some coffe. "Agghhh?", Blue said while looking at the red mouse with a cherry necklace around, and a big mug of coffe in her hand. Want to dance? No thanks, why are you awake at four o'clock in the morning anyways? Well I drink a lot of coffe um do you live in that house?

Yes, and hi I'm Blue thats Benny, Ivaina, and Fog. " Nice to meet you" Cherry said while shaking everybodies hands really fast. "Um did you hear something", Cherry said while shaking. No, what did you hear? Hold me I'm scared. Agghhhh of what? The werewolf. After what Cherry said Fogs ears raised up. "WHAT DID YOU SAY" Fog said while stairing at Cherry with a very angry look. "Save me from him", Cherry said while hiding behind Blue. Sorry I'm just..... I need to go. Cherry was still shaking from shock.

Authors notes- Well there was a nice and exciting chapter. I used razzles OC Cherry. Please if you have a occount sighn in I would like to see your profile. Blue,Benny, and Ivainas bios are on my profile. Blues is far away from the other bios. Here are Maxs and Fogs bios.

Name: Fog

Sex: Male

Species: Ironicly a wolf

Appearance. A gray wolf with a white stomach, and the tip of his tale is white.

Bio: When he was a kid he was shunned from kids because he was a werewolf. When he turns into a werewolf his eyes dilate and glow bright white. He grows claws that are very long. He did make 1 very good friend witch will show up in my next name was Jamel. She was a very good friend who is a girl.

Personality: Very very nice and caring, but when he changes back from his werewolf state he becomes very mad and easy to uppset until a hour or so passes. Likes to become friends with a lot of people unless your a asshole.

Age:18

Name: Max

Sex:Male

Species:Bear

Appearance: Green bear with 5 o'clock shadow. Weres a white tank top. Is a little chubby. Has a gruff voice. Weres blue jeans and weres black sunglasses.

Bio: Very popular as a child. He spent most of his time at a mechanics shop were he worked at until he was 18 and earned $60 every day he worked. He did very good in school and always got A's and B's. He is very nice and is a hard worker who'll get the job done in almost any situation.

Personality: Nice, hard worker, understanding, very strong, and likes to talk to Fog.


	6. The Understanding

Authors notes- This is about Fog and him talking to Max. This is to show you more about Fogs 's going to be short.

" Heeeeeeh", Fog sighed to himself after he yelled at Cherry. " Fog you alright?" Max said in his usual gruff voice. No. It's alright you didn't mean to yell at her. I know that but she doesn't. Well why don't you talk to her? " What makes you think she'll want to talk to me", Fog said with his head down.

Your a nice guy she'll understand......if you tell her why you yelled at her. Okay but I don't think she'll understand. If she doesn't then it doesn't matter. If it doesn't matter why should I care? Because if you don't tell her then she will never understand why you yelled at her. Okay I'll talk to her. That's the spirit.

"Um, can I talk to you alone", Fog said with a uncomfirtable look on his face." Don't hurt me", Cherry said while shakeing. I won't I promise. Ok-a-a-y-y. I'm sorry for yelling at you. "Okay", Cherry said while shaking. I just transformed back to normal and I was angry. But why did you yell at me? Well when I was a kid people talk behind my back calling me a freak. Some people even threw wolfs vain at me then running off laughing. When you said you were afraid of the werewolf, it made me remember my life as a kid.

I'm sorry it's just that I don't know you ,and the way you were looking at me made me scared." I'm really sorry for affending you", Cherry said while smiling nervously. It's okay I'm just happy that you understand. Well by. What do you mean? I have to go and tell everybody that they're new people in town.

"Well what happened", Max said with anticipation. We talked and she understands me now. That's great. "I wish she could know how my LIFE HAS BEEN HELL", Fog said while his eyes were dilating. Fog calm down just go and get some rest. Okay I'm really really sorry for getting angry. It's okay I understand.

Authors notes- Well there's the next chapter. You got to know a little bit more about Fog. Well see ya later. Cherry belongs to razzles.


	7. The Meeting

Authors notes- Here is the next chapter the rest of the OC's will appear in the next chapter. This is short because I make longer ones on the weekend. Sorry for not up dating. Eloise: WHEN AM I GOING TO BE IN THIS!? Me: The NEXT chapter maybe. Eloise: MAYBE?!

* * *

"Well we checked everything and the power is up", Ricky said with a smile on his face. "G-good job Ricky",Blue said in his usual shy voice."Can we g-go to bed I'm really stressed from what happened", Fog said in a quite voice because he transformed back only thirty minutes ago. Yes we can."YAAAY", everybody said. "What about our stuff", Benny said in a tired voice. " I brought it in", Max said in a happy tone of voice.

"Thanks Max", Ricky said. No problem. Well meet you guys in the morning.

_10:30 am in the morning._

"Hey you guuuys", Ricky said while yawning." Hey Ricky" ,everybody else said. **Ring ring ring ring.**

Hello? "Hey Ricky, we just met the citizens and there coming your way", Spades said while a truck could be heard in the background. Okay thanks Spades.** Bang bang bang.**Ahh that must be them?"Helo" ,Blue said in his usual shy voice. "Hello welcome to our town", a bright yellow bunny with a lighting bolt necklace around her neck and metel braclets on her wrists and a tuft of fur on the top of her head that stuck out in different directions.

"H-h-h-hello n-n-nice to meet you",Blue said in very shy tone of voice because it's hard for him to meet new people." Hello I'm Sparky it's really nice to meet you," Sparky said in high and kinda of annoying voice. I-it's nice to meet you. Do you and your group want to see everybody else? Sure. Come out guys they want to meet us. Okay. Everybody gets out and lines up in a side by side line. A red porcupine with flakes in her hair walked up first. H-h-hello I'm Flaky. It's nice to meet ya I'm Ricky, that's Ivaina,Benny,Fog,Bloodsucker,Snake, and Devil.

"Hi again", Cherry said in a hyper voice. "It's nice to meet you again Cherry", Fog said with a warm and welcomeing smile."So your the w-werewolf that Cherry told us about", a pink chip munk with a red bow on her head said in a uncomefortable voice. "Yeah I'm a werewolf", Fog said in a little sad voice. "So you won't kill us right", a yellow bunny with pink bunny slippers said in a joking don't joke like that. It's alright I'm use to it.

Are you sure. I'm sure. Well anyways I'm Giggles and that's Cuddles."It's nice to meet you", Fog said with a smile on his face. Well I think you should go and meet the other members of the group. Okay see ya.

* * *

Authors notes- Well theres the next chapter. Seemed a little longer than I expected. Hope you liked it. Reda and seriously review I'm dieing to know what you think of my story. Eloise: WHEN AM I GOING TO BE IN THIS?! Me: SOON!


	8. The Meeting pt2

Authors notes- Well sorry for not updating but I've been sick for awhile. Well anyways most of your OCs will be in this one trust me. Eloise: Thank you. Me: A okay, anyways PLEASE FUCKING REVIEW I'm dying to know what you all are thinking. I accept annonomys reviews okay. This'll be longer than my other ones but not very long might be, but probably not. Well read and REVIEW REVIEW MOTHEREFFEN REVIEW. Well on with the story.

" Um hi I'm Flaky and what's your name" , Flaky said in low and timid voice. I-I'm Blue, it's um nice to meet y-you. Spades saw Blue talking to Flaky and quickly walked over. " Hi Blue oh um Flaky I-I think you should meet everybody else", Spades said his usual quiet tone of voice. O-okay. "Um what was t-that about Spades", Blue said with a little smirk on his face. Nothing, I just thought she should um meet the rest of the group. " O-okay Spades whatever you say", Blue said while walking away to meet the others.

The "welcoming" comity walked over to the rest of the group to introduce themselves. Hi we're the welcoming comity. "Nice to meet you, fur", Snake said in his usual hissing voice."Please call me Giggles; that's Eloise, Cherry, Sparky, Cuddles, Flippy, Flaky, and ,wait a minute. Were's everybody

else? " I think Russel is fishing and everybody else is sleeping", Eloise said with a also confused look on her face." How do you know were Russel is anyways", Sparky said with a smile on her face. Just because I do.

"Um hello welcoming comity were over here", Ivaina said with a little of a annoyed sound in her voice.

Oh sorry. Hi I'm Eloise. And I'm Flippy her brother. I-i-it's nice to meet you two", Blue said with some swet on his forehead. " Were did ya get the scar on your eye Eloise", Ricky said out of knowere. I'd rather not say. Ricky don't do that it's not polite. "Well sorry mister manners", Rick said pissing Blue off a little. "Well any ways it's nice talking to you two but I need to go do um stuff", Blue said nearly fainting and then walked very fast away.

" What was that all about", Flippy said while looking at the timid bunny walk away fast. Well he gets very nervous meeting new people. Are you two related? We're half brothers. I wish we were full brothers." Um hello I'm still here", Eloise said. Oh sorry well me and my sister are going to meet those three over their. Okay.

So anyways- Um Gigs you should go and talk to those two (Blue and Ricky). Oh okay. " Thankyou she is the most talkitive person I've ever met", Ivaina said. I know but she's nice. Nice and annoying. " Um Ivaina let's go inside now", Benny said with a embaraced look on his face. Whatever by.

Hi I'm Flippy and that's my sister Eloise. " It's nice to meet you", Devil said in his low and demonic voice. "Um hi", Flippy said a little unsure because Devils voice sounded like his evil sides but deeper and in a demoic way. It's nice to meet you I'm Bloodsucker, that's Snake, and Devil. Flippy was starting to get a bad feeling in his stomach when he heard there names. It's alright fur you don't need to be afraid of us. I'm not afraid of you three. I can tell when someones lying and your obvisouly lying.

Sorry it's just that well um- "Hi I'm the one who keeps getting left out of comversations", Eloise said with annoyance in her voice. It's nice to meet you fur." What the hell do I keep saying about calling people furs", Devil said with a angry tone of voice. " What it's a force of habit", Snake said deffensivly. It's alright we don't mind. " When did you become my voice" Eloise said. Sorry. _"I'm going to strangle that bitch when I get out", Flippys evil side said. And you, grow some balls, don't let her talk to you like that. Your a sergent and her big brother. Don't let her btch at you ya damn pussy._ " "We're going inside the suns killing me", Bloodsucker said with a deeper than usual voice.

Authors notes- Well that's part two for ya of the Meeting. Part three will be out soon. Don't worry if your OC hasn't been in yet they're going to be in the next part. Well read and seriously review. That's why I didn't update for so long because nobody reviews this. Eliose: Finally I'm in this.


End file.
